Most individuals have several telephony devices (also referred to herein as “telephones” or “telecommunications devices”) available to them to make and receive calls. Mobile telephones, such as cellular telephones, have become ubiquitous as users enjoy the convenience and portability they provide. Current mobile phones, and “smartphones” in particular, offer a variety of computing functionality. For example, in addition to telephony application functions such as making calls, receiving calls, receiving caller identification data, and logging call activity, mobile phones can execute a variety of software applications.
A variety of data associated with usage of the mobile phone is or is potentially available. In the prior art, access to and use of this data has been limited. Thus, improved methods and apparatuses for mobile device data transfer and usage are needed.